1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fifth wheel adjusting slide assemblies, and in particular to fifth wheel adjusting slide assemblies with a secondary lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current fifth wheel adjusting slide assemblies use selection wedges that engage opposing, laterally spaced slide rails to hold the fifth wheel's longitudinal position relative to the slide rail. The wedges are typically held in place in the slide rail by spring force. If the spring becomes dislodged, or fails, the wedges could disengage from the slide rails, and the fifth wheel would slide freely within the slide assembly. If the fifth wheel was coupled to a trailer, the results would be dangerous and catastrophic.